The great war:Finding new allies
by Vegarious for lyfe
Summary: PG13 for some gore and some light language. No, I am not dead, in fact. Now I feel better than ever! I am currently working on the next chapter, so be patient please.
1. sir we gots a problem

The great war finding new allies

This is my sequel to The great war searching the lost city if you haven't read that I think you should read that first or you would be clueless here.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They have came back from the trip from the Pillar of Autumn and have discovered something horrible.

"As you all Know Sony's infiltration has damaged us badly.Not only have they hacked into are computer's and shut down all information we once known about them and shut down our reincarnation machine so we will not be able to use it for a while.Unfortunately they have taken the crystal that holds are Heroes.We have found made a artifitial dust that can restore our power's but we need the original dust to free our Heroes.I have planned a infiltration into Sony's base but we need someone to defend the base while you are gone. But I am not sure who to use..." Mr G&W said

"Who can we use..." Mr. G&W said

"I Know!" Axl said " "We can use..."

Axl is pulled into the shadows and is knocked out.The figure comes out of the Shadows and reveals himself.

"It's Shadow!" Megaman said shooting at him.

Shadow runs on the wall and knocks everybody but Mr. G&W out.

"What do you want?" MR. G&W asked

"I want to join your side" Shadow said

"Why?" Mr. G&W asked

"Sony has been using me as a ginney pig" Shadow answered

"Ginney pig?" Mr. G&W asked

"They have used experiments on me.I was tortured with each failed experiment.They made a remedy for how messed up I was but later a overheard a conversation of theirs.They were going to make a death potion and test it on meAs soon as I heard that I got a message that Sonic was in custody so I decided to come here. Shadow answered.

"So you decided to come here.Well I need another person... okay welcome to Nintendo" Mr. G&W said

"YES! Screw you Sony hahahaha" Shadow...yelled.

Everyone got up.And before they could shoot.

"DON'T YOU DARE.Shadow's on our side now" Mr. G&W said

"Oh and I forgot Sonic wanted to join to...I took out the guards and talked to him" Shadow said

"Great the more the merrier" Mr. G&W said with a smile

Shadow walked out of the room.

"Guy's I want you to keep an eye on Shadow and Sonic.I don't fully trust them" Mr. G&W said

"We'll watch him like a hawk" Falco replied

"Yeah I mean how can you trust them.I mean we shot Sonic to almost death" Luigi said.

"(clears throat)Okay back to our biggest matter finding help...Axl you had someone who was it" Mr. G&W asked.

"Okay we can use Activision!" Axl said

"Activision" Falco asked.

"Yes activision.Spiderman can help us the army men from Call of duty can help us and more people.

"That's right.Thanks Axl" Mr. Game and watch said "Tommorow we go to activision and ask for help.But right now we go to sleep"

Everyone went to sleep excited for tommorow.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

sorry my chp ar so short but this one took forever cuase I had to find a company I mean I was searching all over the internet sheesh.Oh and good news to the people who actually like this story I am going to make a more descriptive version of searching the lost city and when I finish this act I will make a Sony's side of the story okay bye.


	2. Chp2 Activision

chappie two

yay I decided to start this chp becuase I am bored as heck so I Made chp2 yay.This is one of my favorite chp I've made so far.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

everyone is now on their way to Activision headquarters.Driving hovercars

"So this is place is supossed to be booby trapped" Luigi said

"Yeah I guess so I mean it hasn't happened to other people yet" Falco said

A sand storm starts.

"CRAP"Dr. Mario said noticing the string cought on the front of his hovercar

"Dr. Mario you're such a jackass" Falco said

THe string slid off of Dr. Mario hovercar and the sand storm stopped.Soon they got to Activision.

"Thank goodness that over" Falco said

a web covered Dr. Mario and pulled him up.Spider man dropped down getting ready to shoot a web.

"Crap.Listen Spidey we didn't come to hurt you we didn't even think about that" Falco said

"Yeah Spidey chill" Luigi said

"How can I trust you" Spiderman asked

" If we were trying to kill all of you do you think we would have come through the front door" Luigi said

"Fine that's enough for me but if any of those guns point toward me consider yourself dead" Spiderman said with a serious look on his face.

"Fair enough" Falco said putting his two guns in his pocket

"SpiderMan can you take us to professer x?" Dr. Mario asked still in the web in SpiderMans hand

"Yes.But what business do you have with him"?

MEANWHILE

"Gaurd's if you see SpiderMan come with three hovercars let them in.I hope they are right" Prof. X said

BACK TO OUR PEOPLE'S

They were entering the door's when the unexpectible happened.

"My video walkie talkie is ringing" Falco said

It was Axl

"Help I repeat help Sonic spy.Fight Sonic get mad at Shadow for joining us (Hard breathing)Mr. G&W assassinated Nintendo co is in shambles.Crash Bandicoot gone.Shadow turned Super Shadow... but... wasn't... enough... END TRANSMITION.

"Oh my gosh I am going to get that Sonic even if it's the last thing I do" Falco said telling the other's the horrible new's.And entering the...entrance

Falco could hear fast footsteps but couldn't see him (It was dark) .The sound came again but this time it was getting louder Rpt20 times.Then Falco saw a blue blur.

"SONIC COME OUT HERE" Falco yelled.

The came right in front of Falco.Falco was knocked out of his hovercar SpiderMan hit the light activation button.It was Sonic.Sonic unsheathed his sword again and killed everyone in the room.Falco felt blood go across his face.

"Don't I just burn you up Falco don't you just want to burn.DIE" Sonic said getting his sword ready to kill Falco.

Sonic stabbed Falco.Falco felt his heart stop his life wasn't flashing before his eye's becuase there was no time for that.Before he knew it he was dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Falco screamed

"What's you'er problem" Luigi said

"Huh nothing.(Thoughts)what happened why am I still In the tunnel the light's are off did none of that happen?)" Falco thought

Falco saw the blue blur again.

"This time I won't let you touch us" Falco said slowly turning yellow

"Falco are you okay" Dr. Mario said shaking

"DIE JACKASS" Falco yelled.

He pulled out his laser gun.Light was surging through it.He shot.It looked like Goku's super saiyen spirit bomb.The blur turned into Sonic and was thrown to the end of the hall.

"I going to make you wish you were never born" Falco said with a demonic voice

"Falco don't do it.Don't kill him"Dr. Mario said

Falco ignored him and ran light speed toward Sonic(Way faster then Sonic could ever run...Super Sonic I don't know there it is probly a tie).He took out a dagger and lunged at Sonic but stopped at the last second. Sonic was gone!

"WHERE IS HE" Falco yelled

Falco noticed him limping away from him Falco turned blue again and lifted Sonic up to take him to the hovercar.

"Why are you helping me?" Sonic asked

"Because I can't put killing something unprepared on my conseince." Falco said "Except deer"

Falco locked Sonic in a hovercar compartment(Very spacey)

"Just cause I ain't gonna kill you doesn't mean you are off the hook" Falco said

"Fair enough" Sonic said

"Okay guy's let's see prof. X" Falco said

They walked into the main room and talked to prof. X

"Don't explain I know everything you are going to say" Prof. X

"Hey Prof. X did you give me that vision" Falco thought

"Yes I did" Prof. X replied telepathically

"Sir Nintendo is going to die if you don't help us will you please help us" Luigi said

"Yes I know.There are many people we can spare b" Prof. X 75 said

"See you don't understand our leader has been assassinated.We need you,all of you to come to our company and help us" Luigi said

"Yes I know but there is a problem" Prof. X

said

"What" Falco said

"Sony is attacking us we need you to free us from their grip" Prof. X

"We can do that.But first we need to get reinforcments" Falco said

"I can help you with that.I will send Spiderman,The main person from doom(we'll just call him red),Cyclops,And Venom. Prof. X said

"Okay we will go tommorow for now we go to sleep" Luigi said "Do you have a place we can crash for the night?"

"Yes" Prof. X

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

That's it chp2 whew that took long! please R&R bye


	3. Chappie 3 warning wrote when bored warni...

chp3 if you are ticked tell me what I am doing wrong

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Falco saw Activision explode screams filled the air an arm almost fell on him squirting blood everywhere

That was the most horrible thing falco ever saw and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Falco screamed waking everyone up

"What happened" Dr. Mario said with his underwear on his head

"I had the worst dream activision exploded...screams everywere you couldn't hear anything else..." Falco said

"Trust me just a bad dream" Luigi said

"Yeah I guess your right need to clear my mind" Falco said

"Okay time to get up sis umm whats going on.Why is there underwear on your head" Spidey said

"Its mine!" Dr. Mario said

"Ooooookay" Spidey said

"Hey Spidey ...no...forget it"Falco said

they got up met the crew and set off

"So where exactly are we going.I mean you needed us to free you so where to go" Luigi said

"..." Everyone paused

"Oh yeah to Square Enix" Cyclops said

"Why there" Luigi asked

"One named Sephroth knows someone who is powerful enough to weaken their hold on us" Cyclops said

"Really and how can we trust this Sephroth" Luigi asked

"We can't but he is our only hope" Spidey replied

"I have a feeling we're going to die before we even go to Sonys' mini base" Luigi said

"Just shut up Luigi.we're going to be fine" Cyclops said

"You're awful silent Red" Dr. Mario said

"Yeah" Luigi and Falco said at the same time

Red got a smile on his face.

"Red?" Luigi asked

Red turned around and killed Spidey.

"WHAT THE HECK" Falco said

Falco took out his blaster and...blasted Red in the head(hey that rymed! -)

Dr. Mario shot Red until he was sure he was dead(-yay another one!)

"Wow" Luigi said "So all we have now is Venom and Cyclops as backup...crud"

Falco put the blaser in his pocket after putting it on safety

"..."(everyone)

The silence was interupted by a crash.

"They are giant worms(FF7 I forgot what they are called)" Dr. Mario said

They moved theyre' hovercars to the left to avoid it.but it went under ground came up and swallowed Venom.

"HELP" Venom screamed in pain

The worm didn't chew its food so you could hear horrible screams from Venom being burned in stomach acid.

"Shoot lost another one: Falco said accidently slamming his hand on a random button .The words smart bombs shoot came from the hovercar. "I forgot I installed those in the hover car!"

The bombs hit the worm.Green blood and guts went everywhere.

Moments later they arrived at Square Enix it was pretty out of date.A figure came out of the shadows.

"Come I know what you came here for"

They walked to a broken up house and walked in.Two other figures came out of the darkness they were Cloud and Zell.The forst figure seen was Sephroth.

"So you want to know about the key" Sephroth said

"Key I thought it was just an extremely powerful being not known by any company but Square Enix" Cyclops said

"Yes that is true I mean the key to your survival" Sephroth said

"Okay then yes" Luigi said

"Okay then." Sephroth said "Long ago a hero was born but was frozen and placed in Square Enix and the only way to free him is to get passed the evil guard and press the unfreeze button"

"Okay" Does it really matter who said that?

"Lets GO" Falco said

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"What is wrong with the thing" Crash Bandicoot said

"I don't know something is blocking our satalites" Clank said

"Wherever you are you can't stay there forever!" Crash said

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

there is chappie 3 no flames...please!


	4. ACT 4 Clank makes a unwanted visit

ACT 4

I have been dead for a little while so I decided to make chp 4 without 5 people here but the chap is going to be shorter!...okay this is seriously ticking me off Fine Ill make myself the key and will make up characters untill someone joins!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111136111111111111111111111

Sephiroth is telling them were the key is.

"Square city underground" Sephiroth said

"Okay and how do we get in square city underground" Luigi said calmly

"I dunno" Cloud said with a weird look on his face

"We are not allowed to know...the information was banned from residents by the Government" Sephiroth said with a grim look on his face.

"Well I guess we should be headin" Falco said

"Yeah...thanks Seph" Luigi said

"Seph"? Sephiroth said confused.

"Never mind" Luigi said

They walked out the door and then...Went into serious thought.

"Come on it's called Square under ground how hard could it be to find it" Dr Mario said

Cyclops came out of a nearby bathroom

"What did I miss"? Cyclops asked

"..."

A bullet flew toward Cyclops.Cyclops tryed to take it out with an optic blast.No dice the bullet hit Cyclops.

"What..the..heck" Luigi said wondering were the bulklet came from

The bullet started to grow in Cyclops body soon it took the form of...Clank.

"I will KILL YOU!" Clank said

"Wass your prob" Luigi asked "The Rein on your side isn't a bust"

"..." Clank was thinking hard.

"(Falco does a I-can't-believe-I-have-to-explain-this-to-him sigh)What is your' problem the reincarnation machine was not busted on your side" Falco explained "Luigi why were you talking like that?" Falco asked

"..." Luigi was thinking hard

"Whatever.It is time for me to KILL YOU!" Clank said

"You and what army"? Dr Mario asked

"MY ARMY" Clank said using the antenna on his head.

A whole room full of little Clank look a likes crowded the alley

"crap" Falco simply stated

the antenna on Clanks head flashed red and all the Clank look a likes eyes turned red.

"crap X2 Falco said taking out his blaster

The little Clanks started to attack.Falco shot and took out 5 of them

"Great 40 to go including Clank!" Falco said

Dr Mario reached into his coat pocket to find that Marios' lucky magnum(As seen on Mario fastest shot in the mushroom kingdom)

"Now thats what Im talking about!" Dr Mario said

Dr Mario and Falco and Luigi were shooting like crazy soon all the little Clank look a likes were spare parts.

"Now for the real one" Falco said motioning his gun toward Clank

"NO NO NO please don't kill me.I have a wife and three kids!" Clank said with his knees on the ground begging

"Three kids..." Luigi and Dr. Mario thought for a while "How did you do that did you stick a spare part up her...mouth?"

"Why should I save you becuase you have kids." Falco said motioning his blaster at Clank "Im sure Cyclops got busy with Jean grey and had kids...So die"

Falcon shot Clanks antenna then his chest all the blood that was soaked in from killing Cyclops came out and there was a bloody mess.

"come on guys its time to go" Falco said.

So they started to walk to...somewhere

"Hey Falco I have an idea" Luigi said with sly look on his face

"Idea for what?" Falco asked

"An idea for getting the information we need" Luigi said

"Okay shoot" Falco said

"Okay here goes.If the government doesn't want anyone to know were the underground is then the government has to know were it is" Luigi said

"So what are you saying"? Falco & Dr. Mario asked at the same time

"If they know we should sneak into the government and steal the information" Luigi said

"Yeah thats right" Falco said

"But were is the government"? Dr Mario asked

"Yeah how are we going to steal from the government if we don't know were it is Luigi" Falco asked

"There" Luigi said pointing his finger at a 23 story building

"Oh" Falco and Dr Mario simply said

"Okay lets go" Luigi said

So they walked into the government not knowing they were being watched.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

So there it is Act 4.Act 5 Infiltrating the government part 1 coming soon! R&R


	5. ACT 5 prt1

ACT 5 infiltating then government!

The day is anew my parents are having me work on the new house by cutting down trees its not that bad I mean...well it is a little hard.

Suspenceaction/adventurehumor maybe and thats probly what will be in this chap

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Falco, Luigi, and Dr Mario are inside the building but are hiding becuase no one can even know they are there but Falco overhears a conversation in a meeting

"Does anyone know why Sony attacked Nintendo?" A lady in a red work outfit said

"No but we suspect acclaim to have had dropped false information to Sony" A guy in a blue outfit said

"I thought Sega did that!" A guy in a red outfit said

"Squall if Sega did that then we would know.Remember we connected a secret link to Sega headquarters if they had something planned we would know" A guy in a red suit said

"So Musashi remember that our connection with Sega went off 5 days before the war!" Squall said

"Yes but we still got a sound reception" Musashi said

"The people of the city will want proof that their eyes can see we need vidoe proof!" Squall said

"Tifa don't you think hearing them talk strangely about lying to Sony good enough!" Musashi said "Tifa?"

"Huh...oh yes that is good enough proof...But how are we going to stop the war?" Tifa said

"Well first you can tell us how to get underground of this city" Falco said

"Falco what the heck are you doing" Dr Mario and Luigi said

"If they are trying to stop the war maybe they will help us" Falco said

"Freeze...who are you" Musashi said raising his sword

"We are-"

Falco was interrupted by the intruder alarm going off

"A red ball has infiltrated the base we are trying our best to capture him but hes to fas-"

The Squaresoft soldier was interupted by a white bone going through his stomach

"Knuckles" Falco said taking out a blaster

"You will pay for what you have done to Sonic & Shadow" Knuckles said

"But we didn't do anything to-" Falco almost finished

"Suprise suprise" Axl said putting his blaster to Falcos head "you didn't kill shadow I did"

Awl put his other arm up and in his hand was Shadows head

"Axl did you f..i..nd...him" Megaman said walking in the room " WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND!"

"Shut up" Axl said shooting Megaman in the arm "You havent figured it out already...Iguess thats a no"

"Whos the hostage now" Falco said putting his blaster to Axls head

"You are"

it was Signas he put his gun to Falcos head

"Now you are going to put that gun down and drop it" Signas said

"You drop dead" Knuckles said forcing his fist (Witch has spikes) into Signases energy pack

"Thanks Knuckles" Falco said

(Now by this time you are probly wonderin what everyone else is doing well they are busy trying to kill Tails and Dr Robotnik (including Dr Mario and Luigi)

"Ill make you pay" X said covering Megaman

X shot Axl

"I can't beleive he would do that" Zero said walking in the room

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yeah I know the end is waek and the chapter is short but I wanted to build suspense sooooooo...REVIEW and no flames!


	6. ACT 5 part 2

ACT 5 part 2

Kamon: You will see oh yes you will see Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha sephiroth does make a good appearence!

SquirrelMooseCometh: belt wearing pansy boy hahahahaha and no X is not professer X I mean were would professer X get an arm blaster? X is megaman X Cuase if there is a Zero there is an X

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

last seen

"Now you are going to drop that gun" Signas said with a gun to falcos head

"drop dead" knuckles shoved his knuckle in signas energy pack

they show x shoot axl and Zero comes in and says his line

OKAY BACK TO PRESENT

"Yeah when he joined I had some suspitions about him..." X said blowing his blaster

"I don't get it" Falco said with his hand to his chin

"Get what" Tails asked (Tails and robotnik apperantly settled everything)

"Why Axl did that.I heard he was extremely loyal to capcom" Falco said

"Yeah he even didn't fuss when they made him such a sucky character in X8" Zero said holding down X just in case he was bad to

"Get the heck off me" X said charging his x blaster

"Hey no need for that" Zero said backing off

"Better" X said...uncharging his blaster

"Well back to the point" Falco said like he just figured something out "I bet he didn't want Capcom to join Nintendo.He may have been loyal but that was to much!"

" Yeah he did seem gloomy after the war started" X said standing up

"No thats not half of it" it was Vincent

"Vincent whats up?" Squall asked

"whats up whats up" Vincent said aiming his gun at Squalls head "I will tell you whats up"

Vincent shot

"Oh yeah?" Squall twirled his sword and blocked the bullet

The bullet pins Vincents arm.Falco walks to Vincet takes his gun and puts it to his head

"Now if you value your life I suggest you tell us whats happening" Falco said checking the ammo

"fine" Vincent said "Axl hated the fact that he had to help Nintendo in the war.He was offered a large amount of money.Sega promised him his own game.And information about the key"

"Uh huh keep going" Dr. Mario said treating his arm

"We now know all there is about the key" Vincent said

"Okay.What do you know about it" Luigi said

"(He sighs) The key is an information hook that can delete all things sony knows about Activision" Vincent said "If it is triggered all of sony will be screwed"

"Okay two more questions" Squall said "Why did you betray us and how do you know all this"

"I think I can answer those questions" it was Tifa "Vincent was sent out on a spy mission to gain information on Sony"

Vincent takes over

"I found Axl snooping around and faked being his freind...He gave me tons of information and that wasn't a real bullet it was hologrephic and so was the blood and the sound effects.And before you ask I shot just in case Axl was still awake.I think I can get more info out of him by acting like I was cuaght"

"Okay.Tifa if it isn't trouble can you tell us were the underground of Square city is?" Falco asked putting the gun in his pocket

"Yes" Tifa said with a smile "It is on the lowest floor the stairs can take you...Not the elevator stairs"

"Thanks " Falco replied

So they went off to the underground of Square city and with Square Enix on their side they don't have to worry about the guards!

but little do they know...Sony is expecting them MWAHAHAHAHAHA

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

thus the end of ACT 5 next chapter ACT 6 Crash and some other people from Sony make a visit (A/N not name of chapter ooooooookay Review please oh and seriously the need for peoples signing up is coming soon! AA


	7. ACT6 part1 the drones trust me it's not ...

ACT6 prt1

Okay you are probly wonderin why I took so long to update computer jacked up k.I am back wit a brand new chp!

Kamon:great and I would never ever make Vincent evil

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Falco and Dr. Mario and Luigi and X and Zero were walking in the underground which looked alot llike a hotel hallway...cept there is blood all over the walls.

"This place gives me the creeps" Luigi said

"same here" FAlco said

"I Wonder what happened here?" Zero said

"hmm I dunno lets look at the writin on this wall and find out" Luigi said sarcastically

"k" Falco said

"It says.Turn back you'll never make it just surrender to Sony and we won't kill you only enslave you" X said "from Crash Bandicoot and... WTF! LINK!"

"Thats what it says" Falco said

"Who knew he of all people would go bad..." Luigi said

"Looks can be decieving" Dr. Mario said "... Hey were is Zero?"

everyone looks to the left and finds Zero trying to stop a boulder from smashing him

"Hey... guys I could really use some help" Zero said in a horse voice

"Come on lets help him" Falco said motioning toward the boulder

Together they push the boulder back

"Thank god thats over" Falco said

"You said it!'' Luigi said

"so what now..." X said

"lets get out the map Sephiroth gave us" Luigi said

They get out the map

"what the hell?It doesn't make any sense!" Luigi said

"Well maybe those are secret doors" X said

"okay so that means there should be an opening right around here" Luigi said feeling the walls

Luigi falls through the wall

"... What just happened?" X said moving toward the wall

"I really dunno" Falco said

Suddenly a scream comes from the wall

"What the hell!" X said

They walk in the holographic wall and find luigi shooting the heck out of a drone

"Were the hell did that come from?" X asked

"Sony training drone" Falco Luigi and Dr. Mario said at the same time

"Sony training drone?" X and Zero ask at the same time

"They are drones made for combat against new Sony members.I got a book about them right here" Falco said giving X the book

"Let's get going" Luigi said

they bring the map out again

"Next wall here" Luigi said pointing at the wall

they walk through the wall and are greeted by two drones

"More drones" Falco said taking out his blaster

they shoot at the drones and kill them easy

"Well that was easy'' Luigi said putting back his gun

"to easy" Falco said

"Okay next door here" Luigi said

they walk in the door and are greeted by 3 drones

"Again" Dr. Mario said

they shoot and hit 2 of the drones the other one escapes by a mechanical hair

"HA HA I GOT YOU KNOW" the drone said shooting Dr. Mario in the left arm

"CRAP!" Dr. Mario said treating his arm

"Take this!" Falco said and shoots the drones head

"Dr. Mario you better go to the upstairs before it gets worse" Luigi said

"Yeah I better" Dr. Mario said

"Remember the way back?" Luigi asks

"Yeah" Dr. Mario said

"okay next door here.Now before we walk in here we better get ready" Luigi said

"k" X said charging his arm blaster

they walk in.Same as before but 4 drones now.

X lets out a charged shot and takes out 2 of them Zero takes advantage of the smoke and splits the other 2 in half

"well that takes care of that" X said

"The map says that thats the end of the holographic walls and leaves us 4 passages" Luigi said "Okay I take left"

"I take left middle!" X said

"I take the right one" Falco said

"I guess that leaves me with right middle" Zero said motioning toward his path

What will happen?Will they all survive?Why is Link on sonys side now find out on the next chapter ACT6 part2 the paths

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

nice cliffhanger huh yep definately keep you all in suspense Review please!


	8. Act6 part 2 Luigi and Megaman X's path

ACT 7 part 2

Ok Ive been really busy with school but now it's summer! And I finally have time to write the next chapter.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Now we are back

Luigi's path

"Hmmm. I shouldn't of taken left..." Luigi said

"I have been expecting you"

"Wha! Who was that?" Luigi asked biting his nails uncontrollably

"That is not important"... " What is important is you are trespassing. And you must be destroyed"

"Is that so?" Luigi said taking out a pistol

"Yes"

Suddenly a claw grabbed Luigi and a scanner... Scanned his head.

"So that is what I'll use"

The voice becomes closer and closer soon the person came out of the shadows.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT" Luigi screamed

Out of the shadows came. A ghost. But not a boo... A normal human being ghost.

"AHHH" Luigi screamed

The ghost stretched his arms and attempted to grab Luigi. But all the tension gave Luigi an adrenilin rush and he sped behind a wall.

"Dr. Eegad... Dr. Eegad come on come on ANSWER!" Luigi said into the communicater "wha? YES. Dr. Eegad I need help."

"With what?" Dr. Eegad asked

"A ghost" Luigi replied "but not a normal ghost. This one is not a boo. It looks like that Zelda Twilight princess game ghost."

"Then we have a problem" Dr. Eegad said " The only way to destoy one of those ghost is to bring it in the sunlight."

"Well that's no problem it's as light as... Oh crap" Luigi said realizing he's in an underground room

"Well I can give you a portable light container. But be careful." Eegad warned "Once you open it. It cannot be closed."

"Well that's buggy..." Luigi said

"Ok I'll send you it through the transporter" Dr. Eegad said

meanwhile

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT GREEN GUY GO!" the ghost got really frustrated searching for him.

"Right here" Luigi said holding the light package in his hand

A grin appeared on the ghosts face

"I didn't think you would come out again..." The ghost said slowly walking toward Luigi

"Well i had to get ready..." Luigi said hands on the opening of the package

"Get ready for what?" The ghost asked 1 foot away from him

"This" Luigi said

Luigi opened the package right on the ghost face

"What is this?" The ghost asked " The light it burns!"

The ghost instantly dissolved. Luigi decided to sit down for a moment.

"Glad that's over..." Luigi said walking into the next room

Megaman X's path

X was in the the hallway whistling

"You are trespassing."

"Wha?" X asked getting his mega buster ready.

Two tentacles came out of the wall. On scanned him the other held him.

"Scan complete. Weakness recognized" One tentacle said

The figure came out of the shadows. And it was Sigma.

"SIGMA!" X shouted

"Yes X I have come to destroy you" Sigma said reaching out his arm

out came an energy beam. It got X in the shoulder

"Ugh" X said falling back

X got up.

"You cannot win. You are only delaying my rule" Sigma said

"I can win" X said charging his mega buster

"Brave... But foolish" Sigma said

Sigma released a full scale attack on X. X dodged all of Sigmas attacks. And shot him in the head

"Wha? You're not Sigma..." X said

"hahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"The Imposter laughed" So you have figured it out."

The imposter took off the Sigma cloak revealing he was Link.

"Link... So you are on there side" X said

"Yes... You cannot defeat Sony they are one step ahead of you.. Always" Link said taking out a mettalic electric sword.

"You must be.. controlled or something... brainwashed" X said charging his buster again " The real Link would never use a sword like that!"

"You are a smart one" Link said " But that will not save you"

Link swung his sword. But X was to fast.

"Would you stay still!" Link said swinging his sword uncontrollably

"Yeah right like I would stay still" X said his buster now fully charged

X shoved his buster to Links face and shot. Fortunatly Link survived and his face was not altered.

"Come on Link Falco will know what to do with you" X said picking up Link

X walks into the next room and is greeted by Luigi.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

There is the next chapter and don't worry max you'll be needed soon! -.


	9. ACT6 part 3 The updation

ACT6 Prt3

Links snaps out of it.

Oh my gosh sorry I haven't been able to update! I have been making sprite comics alot And have been on the flashplayer forum and never got to this. But I decided to get on it and make the next chapter! And could someone tell me if its against the rules to post links? Thanks. Oh and my grammar is a little bit better thanks to the fp forum.

78787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

"Uhh where am I?" Link says getting up greeted by the crew.

"You have been imprisoned in a contianment field, Brainwashed, And someone made it look like you were Sigma." Megaman X said .

"Ok.. So now.. What?" Link said a little confuzzled.

Falco lets out a little sigh and explains whats been happening to them so far.

"Wow... You guys have gone through alot of shit.." Link said still astonished that he was in a war.

"You said it... Sooooo.. Lets go" Falco said motioning to the door.

"Wait.. I need to find out if they let me keep my weapons..." Link said searching his equipment sack. " Yup everthings in here!"

"Good now we better get going. If we are going to get there before Crash and whoever hes with starts the self destruct program we would have to go now." X said

"Right!." Falco said following X. Zero runs out of his path.

"Zero!" X said reaching for a hug. "Where the hell you been!"

" To hell and back! That was the most hectic room I have been in!" Zero said noticing the people were moving.

"We gotta go. We're in a hurry." X said motioning to the group.

"Mmk lets go" Zero said following .

"Come on we aren't getting any younger!" Falco said getting inpatient.

"Comin comin" X said going into a dash.

10 minutes later.

"Finally we're here!" Falco said " I thought that hallway would never end!

"Yeah that hallway was screwed up!" Link said looking around the huge coliseum like room.

The doors close. Two shadowy firgures come out of the.. Shadows.

"Men get out your weapons!" Falco said taking his gun out.

Link takes his bow and arrows out.

"Man thats not fair.." Link says.

Link gets out the light arrows out.

"Now its fair!" Link said with a grin on his face.

The figures come out revealing that its Mecha Shadow and Mecha Sonic.

"They don't look freindly!" Luigi said moving backwards.

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY TO SONY YOU MUST BE TERMINATED" Mecha Sonic said rasing a fist

THISENDSWITHACLIFFHANGAR!YEAHYOUALREADYKNEWTHATDIDN'TYOU...OHWELLMWAHA

Its a message as a opening to an authors note! Yay ive got a new person on the team mwahahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah im not evil... Oh well. R&R


End file.
